criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Gwen Harper
fUCKER redirects here. For the Stripper teenager, see my cock Gwendolyn "Gwen" Harper is a main character appearing in Season 7 of Criminal Case, where she serves as a partner to the player throughout the season as the Hunting Partner of the Supernatural Hunters. Profile 28 years of age, Gwen has green eyes and long, wavy red hair which has been shaved at the right side of her head. She wears a blue shirt under an olive green jacket with a high white collar and gray clips. She sports a yellow angry emoji badge on the left side of her collar, as well as a white hole earring in her right earlobe and freckles across her face and chest. Despite coming from a family of supernatural hunters, Gwen does not share her family's views on them. She is down-to-earth, cheerful, and confident, but serially unlucky in love. It is known that Gwen enjoys chick flicks and winter sports. Furthermore, Gwen shares an RV with Hope. Events of Criminal Case Blood Lust Upon the player's arrival in Washington State, Chief Arrow introduced them to Gwen and sent the two of them to investigate a vampire attack at a Seattle cemetery. After arresting Lucy Winters's killer, Gwen told the player that she had developed a crush on someone she saw during their investigation. After finding her crush's badge at the crypt club, they learned (per Ben) that suspected vampire Roxanne Vega had come into contact with the badge, leading Gwen to ask Roxanne if she was dating her crush. Roxanne scoffed and identified Gwen's crush as Pierce Cromwell, before agreeing to set them up on a date. Later, Gwen and the player went to the cemetery to meet Pierce. After Gwen found an orchid that he had left for her, Pierce appeared and took Gwen on their date. Gwen later reported to the team that Pierce was everything she had dreamed of. One Bigfoot in the Grave Gameplay The player may choose Gwen to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Supernatural Investigations cases where she teams up with the player) and provide hint bonuses. She is available as a 1-hint partner. Trivia *Gwen is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. Case appearances *Blood Lust (Case #1 of Supernatural Investigations) *One Bigfoot in the Grave (Case #2 of Supernatural Investigations) Gallery Screenshots GHarperSupernaturalC323.png|Gwen, as she appeared in Blood Lust (Case #1 of Supernatural Investigations). GHarperSupernatural.png|Winking PCromwellSupernatural.png|Pierce Cromwell, Gwen's ex-boyfriend. GwenHints.png|The player may choose Gwen to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Supernatural Investigations case she teams up with the player) and provide hint bonuses. GwenLukeSceneCleared.png|Gwen and Luke will validate the player's final score once a scene is solved. GwenCalmDownEffect.png|Click too fast in a Supernatural Investigations crime scene and Gwen will tell you to relax. GwenGoBacktotheMap.png|When you want to go back to the map, Gwen will ask you if you want to really do so or not. GwenRecruit.png|Asking for new recruits. GwenNeedSomeEnergy.png|Gwen in a "Need Some Energy" pop-up. GwenNotEnoughEnergy.png|Gwen in a "Not Enough Energy" pop-up. GwenFlashSale.png|Gwen in a "Flash Sale" pop-up. GwenDoubleCheckOffer.png|Asking the player to double check the deal offer. GwenLukeComingSoon.png|Gwen, along with Luke, in a "Coming Soon" in-game popup for the next case of Supernatural Investigations. GwenLukeMoreCases.png|Gwen, along with Luke, in a "Coming Soon" in-game popup as more cases for Supernatural Investigations are added. Promotional images GHarperReveal.jpg|Character reveal. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Supernatural Investigations personnel Category:Partners Category:Quasi-suspects